1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer display monitors and relates more particularly to a system and method for accurately measuring the color output of a computer monitor.
2. Description of the Background Art
Accurate measurement of color displays is a significant consideration for manufacturers, designers, and users of computer devices. When computer users send images to a printer device, it becomes important to accurately specify individual colors so that the resulting printed material exactly matches the colors shown on the computer monitor screen. Further, when image data from one display monitor is displayed on a different monitor, the image data may be displayed with different colors because of the type of computer monitor, the video display circuitry, and various other related factors.
Conventionally, to obtain a measurement of the color output of a computer monitor, a system user has to select a sufficiently large area on the computer monitor screen, or enlarge a smaller area of the computer monitor screen, and then position a photometer device to sense the selected area of the monitor screen. This method is both time-consuming and cumbersome. An easier and faster, but potentially less accurate method uses a software routine to determine the color output of the computer monitor. After the user selects an area of the computer monitor screen for measurement, the software routine uses a lookup table to estimate what the color output should be, based on monitor parameters (for example model or type) entered by the system user.
While this software method is slightly more convenient when compared to the previous method (because a separate external device like a photometer is not required), it is still relatively inconvenient to the system user because it requires the system user to correctly enter the relevant monitor parameters. Further, this method may be inaccurate because it depends on a predetermined estimate of color output, based on the computer monitor parameters.
Additionally, without correct color output measurements, printer devices may have difficulty printing accurate colors based solely on a picture from a computer. Intermediate proofs may be required to verify the accuracy of the colors, and special inks may have to be formulated manually. These procedures are both likely time-consuming and expensive. Therefore, for all the foregoing reasons, an improved system and method are needed to measure the color output of a computer monitor, in accordance with the present invention.